Everyone Needs a Happy Ending
by LazySmurf247
Summary: AU: She's been gone for over seven months and she came back with a surprise for everyone, including her ex, who has no idea. But will she ever wake up? Yeah, sucky summary, I know. LOL. Rated T for language. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N #1: Yes, yes, ya'll! Yours truly, have came up with yet another SOA story for your viewing pleasure. LOL. Now, this is COMPLETELY AU, okay? I mean, I'll have some things from the show and all, but I'll be throwing my own twists and turns. This will hopefully be a Happy/OC, but we'll see. I never done a "Happy" OC story, I mean, I'm gonna try it out and wing it, to see what happens and where I can take it. Plus… I really don't care that I used my name, since I have no stories with it yet, and I do like the name, so yeah, just remember that it's JUST A STORY. And again, I'm not explaining who everyone is… we all know, right? If you don't, then something is terribly WRONG with you… lol, just kidding! Well, kiddies, enjoy this, and as always R&R!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 1…

Crystal Shaw and Vanessa Teller have been in a funk for the past seven and a half months. Both of them got into a huge fight with their best friend, Ariana, and they haven't seen or heard from her since.

The fight was mainly about Ariana hanging out with the wrong crowd, getting into trouble, and doing a number of drugs. It was because two weeks before their fight, her and Happy got into a big argument about him having his tongue down a crow-eaters throat, while said crow-eater had her hand down his pants, and he basically ended it with her, and leaving back to Tacoma.

During those two weeks, Ariana's frame of mind went down hill, and after the fight with Crystal and Vanessa, she took off with no note, or nothing.

...

Crystal left her house and drove over to T - M, then she went into the office. "Hey Gemma?"

"Yeah, Honey?" she said, not looking up from the computer.

"Did you need help with anything?"

"Crys… sit down."

"Okay." Crystal nodded, sitting in the chair.

"Look." Gemma started, looking at her. "I know you're worried about Ariana, but you're bringing me down with this shit and so is Vanessa." she paused. "Has Juice been able to get a hold of her?"

"No, not yet… even though it's been over seven months, this isn't like her to just be gone _this_ long."

"Well, where ever Ariana is, I'm sure she's okay."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Okay." Gemma gave Crystal a piece of paper. "Can you and possibly Vanessa, go check on Abel at the hospital, then get these things at the store?"

"Sure."

"The stuff from the store… just bring back to the clubhouse, it's just toiletries and junk."

"Okay." Crystal stood up.

"Here." Gemma gave her an envelope. "This should cover it."

"Okay, I'll be back later." she told her, then walked out of the office to her car.

"Hey, Crystal!"

She turned around and saw Jax jogging up to her. "Yeah?"

"Where you going?"

"Oh, your mom wants me to check on Abel, then get some stuff at the store."

"You want me to go with you?"

"Nah, I'll have your sister go with me. I won't be long."

"Alright." he nodded, then gave her a kiss on the cheek. "See you later."

"Bye, Jax." she smiled, then got into her car, and drove off, dialing Vanessa's number.

...

An hour later, as Jax and Juice were walking into the clubhouse, then all of a sudden, both of them heard a woman screaming their names from across the lot. "Who's the hell is that?" asked Jax.

Juice got closer and saw blood, then his eyes widened. "Shit! It's my sister!" then he ran up to her as she collapsed, face first on the ground. "Ariana… are you okay?" Juice asked, as he rolled her onto her back and his eyes widened, as Jax ran up. "Ari, shit! Sh - she's pregnant!" Juice yelled. "Call an ambulance!"

Jax quickly took out out his phone and called nine-one-one, then said "They're coming."

A minute later, Ariana's eyes fluttered, and she gave a weak smile. "Juan…" she whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"No, it's okay, Ari… we're getting you some help."

"Tell Happy, I'm… sorry." then her eyes rolling in the back of her head.

"No, Ari! Wake up!" Juice glanced up at Jax. "WHERE'S THAT FUCKING AMBULANCE!" Jax stood there in shock, at Juice screaming at him.

"Jax!" Gemma yelled, pulling him out of his daze. "What's going on?" he ran up to her with a worried look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"It's Ariana, she has blood all over her, and she collapsed."

"Oh, my God."

"I called nine-one-one, they should be here soon." Gemma ran into the office to grab her purse and then she shut the door. "Mom, that's not all."

"What is it?"

"When she fell, she landed on her stomach… she's pregnant." Gemma just nodded in shock, then her and Jax ran up to Juice, who was holding onto Ariana, crying his eyes out. A minute later, the ambulance pulled up.

...

"I just don't understand, Nessa." Crystal shook her head.

"Understand what?"

"This thing with Jax, it's just so confusing. I mean, one minute… he's all over me and the next, he's hanging around Tara. I get that she's back and everything, but she broke his heart when she took off and it seems like she's just using Abel to get close to him." Crystal groaned. "I just don't understand why he hangs around her at all."

Vanessa laughed, as she put a pack of paper towels in the shopping cart. "Girl, you're so in love with him."

"Shut up, I don't _love_ him."

Vanessa stopped walking and turned around. "Look me in the eyes and tell me to my face... I _do not_ love your brother, Jackson Teller, come on, say it."

"I…" Crystal laughed and shook her head. "Hate you, so much right now."

"Yeah." Vanessa smirked. "That's what I thought." she snorted.

"Oh, shut up and let's get this done."

Vanessa snorted. "Besides, I pick you being with my ass of a brother, over Tara any damn day of the week."

"Well, thank you." Crystal chuckled. a few minutes later, her phone rang. She took it out of her pocket and pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

"Oh, hey Jax." Vanessa looked at Crystal and rolled her eyes, then she smacked Vanessa in the arm. "What's up?"

"I already called Rachel and everyone else, but you need to get to St. Thomas."

"Nessa and I just came from there, checking on Abel… is he okay?"

"No, no… he's fine, it's not him."

"Then what is it, Jax?"

"It's Ariana."

"What?" she whispered.

"She's in the emergency room right now… she collapsed in the parking lot at T - M, bleeding."

"Oh, my God, Jax… please tell me you're joking."

"What's going on, Crys?" Vanessa asked, in a worried tone.

"I'm not joking, Babe." Jax sighed. "Just drop what you're doing and get here."

"Okay, we'll be right there." she told him and hung up her phone.

"What? What's going on?"

Crystal slowly looked up at Katie as tears were forming in her eyes. "W - we gotta go to the hospital."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Nicole's there… Jax said that she was bleeding." Crystal took a deep breath. "Let's just go."

"I'll drive." Vanessa said, then they walked out of the store, and took off to the hospital.

...

By the time Vanessa and Crystal walked in, they saw Gemma, Rachel and the Sons waiting around in silence. "What's going on?" Crystal asked, walking up to Gemma.

"We really don't know that much." Crystal nodded, then looked over at Juice, who was looking at the ground.

Five minutes later, Tara walked out of the room with a chart, and Juice stood up. "How's my sister? Is she okay?"

Tara took a deep breath. "Ariana is unconscious, she's been beaten up pretty badly, but she's stable right now." she cleared her throat, then looked at Jax. "We had to do an emergency C-section."

"What!" Crystal yelled.

"It's a little girl and she's about six weeks premature, in the NICU."

"Oh, my God." Gemma whispered.

Tara took a folded paper out of her coat. "I found this, in her pocket." she gave it to Crystal. "It's labeled to you."

"Um… thanks." she slowly nodded.

"When can I see my sister?" asked Juice.

"In about an hour and the same goes for the baby."

"Thanks, Doc." Jax nodded, she gave him a weak smile, then went into Ariana's room.

* * *

A/N #2: So, that was pretty long for a first chapter, but that's that's okay. How'd ya'll like it? Remember, just trying something out. Enjoy this and don't forget to R&R!

Oh, yeah… I LOVE SOA! Woot - Woot!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to all you AWESOME people who reviewed, you guys ROCK!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 2…

Crystal stared down at the paper in her hands and she didn't know if she should open it, since she didn't know what to expect. "Crys…" Juice started, snapping her out of her thoughts, then she glanced over at him. "Open it, what does it say?"

Suddenly she had all eyes on her. "Okay, let me see." she opened it up and read it, secoonds later, her eyes widened, and her jaw dropped.

"Well, what is it?" asked Gemma. "Read it out loud."

"Okay." she nodded, then started from the beginning, and took a deep breath. "Crys, I fucked up, yet again, and it's because I'm a major fuck up. I don't have much time to write this, but my boyfriend Rosco, from Los Angeles, is after me, to finish what he started. I got tired of him beating up on me, that I jacked his most of his drug money, and I got away. If something should happen to me, tell Happy to protect our little girl. I stashed the money somewhere Rosco can't find it, but Jax would know where it would be. I'm sorry everyone, I didn't mean to cause all this bullshit, but I am sorry for any pain that I have or had caused. Love, Ariana." Crystal put the paper down and slowly looked up at everyone. "That's all she wrote."

"Wow." Gemma whispered, as everyone else was at a loss for words and in complete shock.

Crystal pulled out her phone. "I, uh, guess I'll call Happy then."

"No." Juice shook his head. "I'll do it."

"Whoa… Happy's gonna flip." Rachel shook her head.

"Maybe he won't." Vanessa shrugged. "If anything, what he's gonna flip about is… the guy that hurt Ariana."

Gemma looked at Jax. "What was Ari talking about? You would know where she put the money."

"I don't know." he shook his head. "I'd have to think about it… but I'm not sure what she'd be talking about."

"Jax, you're her best friend."

"I know, Mom, I need to think!" he kind of yelled.

...

While everyone piled into Ariana's room, Juice went to the NICU to check on his niece. He was in the room, looking down at her in the incubator, amazed at how tiny she was, just like Abel. He took out his phone, dialed Happy's number, and pressed the send key.

"Yeah?"

"Hey Hap, it's Juice."

"Oh, what's up, Man?"

"You need to get to Charming."

"Why? Clay or Jax need me?"

"No, my sister does."

"Man, I ended that with Ari a long time ago." he chuckled. "Why would she need me?"

"Hap, that doesn't matter right now." Juice sighed, resting his hand on top of the incubator, his eyes still staring at the baby. "Look, Ari's in the hospital, because her boyfriend from LA, beat her up."

There was fifteen seconds of silence, before Happy spoke. "What!" he yelled. "Who the fuck touched her!"

"Some guy named Rosco."

"In LA?"

"Yeah."

"That motherfucker is dead for touching my woman!"

"You're woman?" Juice just shook his head and groaned. "Hap, before you go on a rampage… he might be coming to Charming to find Ari and finish what he started."

"Fuck that! Look, you keep an eye on her, and I'll be there in the morning." seconds later, Juice heard the dial tone.

Juice put his phone back into his pocket and smiled at the beautiful baby in front of him, wrapped in a pink and white blanket. "Your Daddy is on his way… don't worry, Uncle Juice is right here." he said, softly.

Five minutes later, Crystal walked in and went over to the other side of the incubator. "Wow, she's so small."

"Yeah." Juice nodded. "And she's beautiful."

"That she is." Crystal agreed.

Juice sighed. "I just got off the phone with Happy."

"What'd he say?"

"I told him about Ariana and he's on his way."

"Did you tell him about his daughter?"

"No." he shook his head. "Because I'd rather him see her with his own eyes."

"Oh."

"So, how does my sister look?"

"Not good." Crystal took a deep breath. "Wow, I can't believe Ari was pregnant. I mean, I had no idea."

"Nobody did."

"So, does this adorable baby girl have a name?"

"No, all it says on the name card is… Baby Girl Ortiz." he took one last look at her, then glanced up at Crystal. "Can you keep an eye on her? I'm going in to see my sister."

"Sure." she nodded, then Juice walked out of the room. First he found all the guys in the waiting room. "I called Happy and he's on his way."

"Good." Clay nodded.

"But I didn't tell him about the baby."

"Why not?" asked Jax.

"I just want Hap to see his daughter with his own eyes, so nobody tell him about her." he said, then walked out the waiting room and into Ariana's room.

"Hey Juice." Rachel waved. "How's the baby?"

"She's good… but I need you all to listen up." Vanessa and Gemma looked over at him. "None of you tell Happy about the baby, he just needs to see her with his own eyes, alright?"

"Okay." all three of them said, in unison.

"Thanks." he nodded, then he walked up to the side of the hospital bed, and sat down next to Ariana, holding her hand.

"Juice." Gemma started. "Does the baby have a name?"

"No." he shook his head. "For right now, it's Baby Girl Ortiz."

"Oh… you need to get a list for Tara."

"What kind of list?" asked Vanessa.

"Who can go in to visit Ariana and the baby."

"Oh." Juice nodded. "Okay… basically I want all of us to be able to be in with them, including Happy."

"Well, of course Happy." Rachel nodded. "He is the father of baby after all."

"Did you talk to Happy?"

Juice looked at Gemma and nodded. "Yeah and he was pissed."

...

A few hours later, Jax's phone rang. He dug it out of his pocket and flipped it open. "Yeah?"

"It's me, Hap... how's Ari doing?"

"She's still the same, I mean, she hasn't woke up yet."

"Do you know or heard of this motherfucker that hurt her?"

"No, but Juice is gonna find out… after he leaves the hospital."

Happy groaned. "He needs to go and find out who he is _now_."

"He's been watching the bab…" Jax stopped himself from finishing his sentence, shaking his head.

"Wait… what the fuck did you just say?" Happy paused. "He's watching the what?"

Jax sighed. "Look, Happy… you have a daughter, they had to do an emergency C-section on Ariana, and the baby is six weeks premature."

There was thirty seconds of silence before Happy spoke. "That's impossible, it ain't mine."

"Well, according to Crystal… that baby looks just like you."

"Look, it ain't mine, alright?" Happy paused. "Later." then Happy hung up on him.

As Jax put his phone in his pocket, Juice walked up to him. "Who was that?"

"Happy."

Juice noticed the look on his face. "What did you tell him?"

"Sorry, Man… I let it slip about the baby and he says it's not his."

"That is exactly why I didn't want to say anything."

"I know… my bad."

"Nah, it's fine… I'll talk to him." Juice waved his arm. "But, either way… she's gonna need us."

"Yeah, she will." Jax nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 3…

It was after four thirty in the morning when Happy pulled up to St. Thomas. He turned off his bike and just sat there, thinking about Ariana and replaying Jax's words, over and over. _"You have a daughter."_ Then he thought about the last time he slept with her and it was a few days before he broke up with her, but he wasn't sure what he should think or feel about the situation, but one thing he knew was certain, he's going to kill the person or whoever hurt Ariana.

Happy stayed out on his bike for another twenty minutes, then walked inside. Instead of going to Ariana's room, he found himself wondering to the NICU, something was telling him that he had to be in there.

It wasn't too long before Happy found the room he was looking for, only because the name on the chart, hanging on the wall was Baby Girl Ortiz. Happy tried about six or seven different times to walk in, but he kept stopping himself, he just wasn't ready for this.

Five minutes later, Happy took a long deep breath, and slowly walked into the incubation chamber, shutting the door behind him. He went up to the incubator and looked down at the beautiful little girl, wearing a pink beenie with the Reaper and she was wrapped up in a pink blanket, and stared at her intently as she was sleeping so peacefully.

A minute later, she yawned and it made Happy smile, then in that instant, he fell in love with his little girl, it was a feeling he's never felt before, and he couldn't ignore it. He made a vow that he was going to protect his beautiful little girl and Ariana, no matter what.

A few minutes later, the door opened, and Happy heard behind him "Excuse me, Sir?" he slowly turned around, raising his eyebrow. "Only family is allowed in here."

He turned and looked back down, putting his hand on top of the incubator. "I am family… this is my daughter."

"Are you on the list?"

"What list?"

"Mrs. Morrow gave us a list of who can be in here visiting with the baby and Ariana Ortiz."

"I don't give a fuck about any list."

"Sir, if you'll please come with me, and maybe we can sort this out."

Happy crossed his arms over his chest, standing protectively in front of the incubator. "I ain't fucking going anywhere."

"Sir…"

"Hey, Janice?"

She turned around. "Yes, Mrs. Morrow?"

"Happy is allowed in here, he's the father of the baby."

"Okay." she nodded. "Sorry for the misunderstanding, it will never happen again."

"Thank you, Janice." Gemma nodded, then she walked out, and shut the door.

"What are you doing here this early, Gem?"

"I could ask you the same question, Hap." she walked over to the other side of the incubator. "Because last I heard, you were saying that you weren't the father of this little girl."

"Well, I was wrong." he frowned.

Gemma smiled. "That's good to hear, because." she tapped her nail on the plastic box. "She needs you… more than you know."

Happy just nodded. "How's Ari?"

"Still the same, she hasn't woke up yet."

"Oh… has Juice found that motherfucker?"

"He's working on it, but he's either been staying with Ari or staying in here."

"Go ahead and go, Gem… I'll stay and watch her."

"Are you sure?"

Happy nodded. "Yeah, go home and get some sleep."

"Alright." Gemma grabbed her purse. "I'll be back later."

"Okay." he told her, then she walked out of the room, shutting the door. Happy grabbed a chair and sat as close as he could to the incubator. "It's just you and me, Kid."

...

Crystal and Vanessa walked into Ariana's room, around nine thirty, seeing Juice snoring in the other hospital bed. Crystal shook her head. "He's loud."

"Yep." Vanessa laughed, then sat down in a chair. "How long do you think that Ari will be in here?"

"I don't know." Crystal shrugged. "I hope it's not too long. She needs to know that I'm sorry for fighting with her, which was part of the reason she took off in the first place."

"Yeah, I'm sorry too."

"God… I had no idea she was pregnant and she's been alone in LA with that monster."

"Well, we need to hope and pray that she comes out of this."

"Yeah." Crystal nodded. "Because she has no idea what's happening or what's going on with her baby." a few minutes later, Jax and Chibs walked in. Crystal smiled. "Hey, guys."

"Hello, Loves." Chibs waved.

"Hi." Jax nodded. "Have you seen Happy? His bike is parked outside."

"No." Vanessa shook her head. "We haven't seen him, we just walked in here."

"Or noticed his bike." Crystal added.

"Okay, I'm gonna go check on the baby."

"Wait, I'll go with you." Jax smiled and grabbed Crystal's hand, then they walked out.

"My brother." Vanessa started. "Is the biggest douche bag on this planet, if he can't see how much Crys likes him or whatever and see's how good she is for him, instead of that bitch Tara." Chibs giggled. "I just wanna knock him out and knock some sense into him."

"Well, Love… you'll need a very heavy bat."

...

As Jax and Crystal was waiting to get on the elevator, Jax looked over at her. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"No, you're not." he shook his head. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just mad at myself for getting into that fight with Ari… if that wouldn't have happened, then she'd be okay."

Jax gave Crystal a hug. "Babe, don't blame yourself." he backed up to look at her. "This isn't your fault."

"Okay." she nodded.

As Jax was about to kiss her, the elevator doors opened, then they both heard "Jax…"

"Tara…" he said, quickly letting go of Crystal. "What are you doing?"

"On my way to check on Ariana and you?" she asked, glaring at Crystal.

"Checking on the baby." she grabbed Jax's hand, pulling him into the elevator, and pressed the button. "Buh-bye." she waved as the doors closed, with Tara in shock.

"What'd you do that for?"

Crystal looked at Jax incredulously, then when the doors opened back up, she stepped out and turned around. "Jax, if you have to ask that question, then you don't know me at all."

"Crys…" he frowned, then the doors closed.

She shook her head and walked to the NICU, checking on Abel first, then she went to check on Ariana's baby. Crystal looked through the window and saw a body sleeping in one of the chairs. She raised her eyebrow and slowly walked in. _"Oh, it's just Happy."_ she thought to herself, walking up to the incubator. "Hey, Baby Girl." she said, softly. "I see your Daddy's here."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 4…

Crystal noticed Happy stirring in the chair, then he fluttered his eyes, and quickly sat up, looking around. "Where am I?" he muttered and Crystal just giggled. "Crys? What are you doing here?"

"I'm visiting your daughter."

_"Daughter?"_ he thought to himself, then the light bulb clicked on in his head. "Oh, right." he stood up from his chair, looking down.

"Uh, Hap?"

"Yeah?"

"She needs a name… 'Baby Girl Ortiz' isn't gonna cut it."

He slighty nodded. "Ari should be making that decision, not me… I know nothing about babies."

"I know we're supposed to be thinking positive for her, but what if Ari never wakes up."

Happy just glared at her. "She _will_ wake up." he paused. "And she _will _give the baby a name."

"Isn't there something we can call her until then?"

Happy groaned loudly. "Fine… how 'bout." he started to think. "I remember a while ago, there was a few names she wanted to name her kids, if she had any."

"What are they?"

"She picked 'Zachary' or 'Dylan' for a boy and 'Isabella' or 'Kaitlin' for a girl." Happy paused. "But I _do_ like Isabella."

"That's adorable." Crystal looked down. "She looks like an Isabella."

"You think so?"

"Yes, Happy… look at her."

"My Bella." Happy whispered, then looked up at Crystal. "It's perfect."

...

Juice woke up and looked around. For a second there, he forgot where he was, until he heard the beeping noises coming from the other side of the room, and realized that it was his sister. He got up and checked on her. "Hey, Ari… still here, huh?" he muttered, the sat down in the chair next to her, grabbing her hand. "There is a beautiful little girl that wants to meet you. She's beautiful… and don't worry, Uncle Juice will always be there for her, chasing all the boys away." he chuckled. "You need to wake up, so you can see how beautiful she is… but either way, she needs her mother."

A few minutes later, Jax walked into the room, and said "Where's Crys?"

"I don't know." Juice shrugged. "I just woke up."

"She's probably with the baby or Abel."

"Jax, she needs to wake up… she can't live like this forever."

"She'll wake up, Man."

"When?"

"It's up to her… when she's ready to wake up." Jax smacked his shoulder. "Let's go check on the baby." Juice nodded, then both of them went into the NICU.

As soon as Crystal saw them walk through the door, she smiled. "Hey guys."

Juice gave Happy a funny look. "So, you decided to come see your daughter?"

"Yeah." he nodded.

"Even though you said that the baby wasn't yours?"

"I was in shock." Happy glared at Juice. "And I was wrong… alright?"

"Well, my sister - who was in love with you, would have been really hurt and it would have broken her heart." Juice raised up his arms. "Just saying."

As Happy was about to lunge at Juice, Crystal got in between them. "Hey guys… stop." she paused. "The baby has a name now." Crystal added.

"What is it?" asked Jax.

"Isabella." Happy paused. "It was one of the names that Ari picked out a long time ago, so it fits." he smiled down at her. "Or just call her Bella." both Juice and Jax nodded. "But 'Bella' is perfect."

"Baby Bella." Crystal whispered and smiled.

Seconds later, Jax walked up to Crystal, and put his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Sorry about earlier." he whispered and she nodded.

...

Later on that day, Happy tore himself away from Bella to go visit Ariana, but when he walked up to her door, he was hesitant walking in. He didn't know what to expect, seeing how hurt or what she looked like. He was afraid he'd lose control and take his anger out on someone or something. Rachel walked up to him. "Are you gonna go in and see Ari?"

"I don't know if I should or if I can."

"Why not? She needs you by her side… maybe hearing your voice will snap her out of it and she'll wake up."

He turned around and walked away. "I'll come back and see her later… keep an eye on her and the baby." then he walked out of the hospital, got on his bike, and rode off.

Crystal saw Happy leaving, then her and Vanessa walked up to Rachel. "Where's he going?"

"Not sure." Rachel shrugged. "But he won't go in to see Ariana and he said to keep an eye on her and the baby."

"Oh." Crystal nodded. "By the way, she has a name now."

"What is it?"

"Isabella." Vanessa smiled. "But Happy said to just call her Bella."

"That's cute." Rachel nodded. "I like the name Bella." then all three of them walked into Stephanie's room.

Crystal saw Gemma sitting in there and said "Hey, the baby has been named."

"What is it?"

"It's Isabella." Rachel smiled.

"Yeah." Vanessa nodded. "And Happy said to call her Bella."

"That's cute." Gemma turned to Ariana. "Hear that Ari? Your daughter's name is Bella, one of the names you wanted, and Happy remembered."

"You knew what she wanted the names to be?"

"Yes, Crys… she told me a while ago." Gemma laughed.

...

Happy's been riding north for the past four hours, heading back to Tacoma, but he stopped in some small town in Oregon. He didn't know what to do or what to think anymore, or what he should do. He took out his cell phone and flipped it open, dialing a number, then pressed send.

"Yeah, hello?"

"Kozik?"

"What, Man… where are you? You just up and left."

"Yeah, you need to come to Charming."

"Why? Where are you?"

"Somewhere in Oregon."

"But you're not in Charming?" Kozik paused. "You want me to meet you in Charming, but you're not even there?"

"No, listen… just meet me at the Oregon - California border, then I'll tell you what's going on."

"Is it bad?"

"Just shut the fuck up and get your ass there." then he hung up his phone, put it back in his pocket, and shook his head.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 5…

Gemma had walked into the NICU, after visiting with Ariana and walked up to the incubator. She saw 'Bella' on the name card and smiled, looking down. "Your name's really Bella, huh?" she said, softly. "I think it's perfect and if I remember correctly, it's one of the names your Mommy wanted." a few minutes later, Tara walked in, and Gemma rolled her eyes.

"How's Ariana's baby?"

"Fine… just fine."

"She's as tiny as Abel."

"Yep." Gemma nodded. "So, what do you want? This isn't your normal shift."

"I just wanted to check in, check on Abel, and see the baby."

Gemma slightly shook her head. "The 'baby' has a name."

"What is it?"

"Bella."

"That's cute… who named her?"

"Happy, he remembered what Ari wanted."

"So what really happened to her?"

"Nobody knows exactly and we won't know until she wakes up." a little bit later, the door opened, and Gemma smiled. "Hey, Nessa, what are you doing here so late, Baby?"

She glared at Tara, then looked at her mother. "Just seeing what you're doing."

"I'm keeping an eye on Bella."

Tara cleared her throat. "I gotta go, I'll check on Ariana later on." she said, then walked out of the room.

"Ugh." Vanessa started. "What the hell is she even doing in here?"

"I don't know, but it's annoying." Gemma laughed. "So what's up?"

"Clay wanted me to keep an eye on you."

"Of course he did… is he at the house?"

"Yeah." Vanessa nodded, then smiled. "Bella is so adorable."

"Yes, she is." Gemma smiled. "So, where's Happy? I haven't seen him in a while."

"He took off."

Gemma raised her eyebrow. "To where?" Vanessa shrugged. "Jesus Christ, Happy." Gemma muttered, shaking her head. "What the fuck is wrong with him."

"I don't know, Mom… but apparently, Rachel was asking him if he wanted to go in and see Ari, but he took off instead." Gemma just groaned, shaking her head again.

...

It was after six pm, the next day, when Happy finally saw Kozik pulling up in the distance. He growled as Kozik pulled up beside him with a goofy smile. Happy got off of his bike and pushed Kozik off his, onto the ground. "What the fuck, Hap?" he stumbled, trying to stand to his feet.

"You were supposed to be here a long fucking time ago."

"Well, I'm here… aint I?" Kozik shrugged. "Besides, there was a party at the clubhouse, and that sexy little blonde number, was asking for you… what was that bitches name?" Kozik started to think. "Chelsea or some shit?"

Happy started to remember who he was talking about. She had blonde hair and green eyes, with a porn star body, totally not his type, but occasionally he didn't object to getting his dick wet. Suddenly, Happy just shook his head. "Fuck that dumb bitch." then images of Bella and Ariana popped into his head. "Listen… Ari's in the hospital, some asshole beat her up."

"Whoa… wait-a-fucking minute." Kozik started. "You left our Tacoma party, with pussy up the ass, including Chelsea… to see your ex-bitch?"

Fire blazed in Happy's eyes, the he punched Kozik in the face, knocking him to the ground. Happy hovered over Kozik, getting in his face. "You _ever _call _my_ woman a bitch again."

"You're woman?" Kozik stared at him in disbelief.

"Yes, and I _will_ fucking kill you Koz… _do not _make me do it."

Kozik knew that Happy was dead serious and the only other time he seen Happy so worked up over Ariana, was when Happy was fighting with her father, over a year ago. Kozik slowly nodded. "Okay, Brother… my bad." Happy glared at him for a few seconds, then helped Kozik to his feet. "Okay, so who put Ari in the hospital?" he asked, wiping the blood from his lip.

Happy took a deep breath. "When she took off, she was in LA the whole time with some asshole named Rosco."

"Wait… you said Rosco, in LA?"

"Yeah, he was Ari's boyfriend or something."

"Oh, no." Kozik shook his head.

"What?"

"That guy is bad news… he's the leader of one of the gangs down there, smuggling drugs and shit." he paused. "And Ari was with him?"

"Yeah, he beat her up and she took most of his drug money, but she managed to make it back here just in time, before something bad happened to the… baby."

Kozik snapped his head up. "Baby? What baby?"

Happy nervously rubbed his hand on his head. "Ari was pregnant with my daughter."

"What!" Kozik yelled. "Are you fucking serious?"

"Yeah." Happy sighed.

"And it's yours?"

"She looks just like me… but I don't know what the fuck to do with babies."

"So, where's the baby now?"

"She's at St. Thomas… in the NICU, like Abel is."

"Why in the NICU?"

"Because she was born six weeks premature."

"Okay." Kozik nodded. "And Ari?"

"She's there too and she hasn't woke up yet." Happy shook his head. "I haven't even gone in there to see her."

Kozik put on his sunglasses over his eyes and walked over to his bike, then got on. "Let's go."

"What?"

"We have to protect them from Rosco and I'm going to meet my goddaughter."

Happy chuckled. "Asshole." he got on his bike. "Her name is Bella."

"It's cute… Daddy." Kozik started his bike, while Happy glared at him. "Come on, Hap… Jesus." Kozik laughed, shaking his head, then Happy started his bike and they rode off, back to Charming.

...

Juice was on his way to see Bella, when he saw the sight of the man, he hated with every fiber of his being, and Juice knew _he_ was up to no good. _"Oh, shit."_ he thought, then quickly slipped into the NICU, he turned around and saw Crystal and Jax giving him a weird look.

"What are you doing?"

Juice ignored Jax's question and kept looking out the window. "Fuck." he muttered.

"What's going on?" Jax asked, again.

He pointed to the window. "It's my father."

"Oh, shit." Jax groaned. "What the hell is he doing here?"

"Well, what ever it is… it's not gonna be good."

"Does he know about Bella?" Juice looked at Crystal and shook his head. "Okay, just in case… she needs to be hidden or something."

"Alright… stay in here with her, Crys and I'll go see what's up." he looked at Jax. "Call Happy and tell him to get his ass back here."

As soon as Juice walked out the door, Jax pulled out his phone, and flipped it open, dialing Happy's number.

"Yeah, what?" Happy answered after the third ring.

"I don't know where the hell you are at or why you even took off, but you need to get here fast."

"What's going on?"

"Juice and Ari's father is here."

"Fuckin' son of a bitch!" Happy yelled. "Alright, keep that motherfucker away from her until I get there."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 6…

Juice walked up to his father with his arms crossed over his chest, blocking him from walking into Ariana's room. "What the hell are you doing here, Richie?"

"Hello, to you too, son."

"_Do not_ call me son, ever." Juice shook his head. "What do you want?"

"Well, I guess this doesn't concern you, so mind your business, and be on your way."

Juice stayed posted in his spot, like a statue. "No."

"Either you get out of my way or I'll have security throw you in jail."

"Yeah." he laughed. "Good luck with that."

Richie frowned. "Carlos, get out of my way, and let me get into that room."

"Over my dead body… you have no reason to be in there or be anywhere near my sister."

"You sure about that?" Richie smirked, then pulled a thick envelope out of his jacket pocket. "In here I have Ariana's D.N.R papers." Juice's face fell as Richie continued. "Which means _do not_ resuscitate."

"No." Juice his eyes were widened as he shook his head. "You can't do this."

"I'm her father, I can do whatever the hell I want."

"You call yourself a father, by not giving her a chance to wake up, you're just gonna pull the plug?" Juice's eyes started to get glossy. "You haven't been in her life for over a year… hell, not even when we were kids. Why are you doing this?"

Richie shrugged. "I think, it'll do the whore some good."

"YOU HEARTLESS ASSHOLE!" Juice yelled at the top of his lungs. That was the last straw with Juice, he was beyond livid, and before he knew it, he punched Richie in the face as hard as he could, knocking him out cold. Richie flew to the ground and Juice punched him a few more times. Seconds later, Rachel and Vanessa walked out to see what the commotion was, and saw Juice hovering over his father, then he stuffed him into a storage closet, and grabbed an envelope off the ground.

"Um, Juice?"

He looked over at Vanessa and said "Oh, hey… sorry."

"What's going on?" asked Rachel.

"Before I tell you, I want you to keep my father away from Ari… do not tell him about this envelope I took, you never saw it."

"Okay." both girls nodded, then Juice ran out of the hospital.

As he was checking Richie's car for some more of the papers, he saw Clay, Tig, and Bobby walk up to him. "Who's car is this?"

"It's my father's car, Clay."

"What's he doing here?" asked Tig.

Juice held up the envelope in his hand. "He has Ari's 'do not resuscitate' papers."

"Her what!" the three guys yelled.

"He was about to go in there and pull the plug, but I knocked him out, shoved him into a closet, and took the envelope."

"Son of a bitch." Bobby shook his head.

"You should burn those papers, Brother." Tig suggested.

"I will, I'm just looking to see if there's anymore… because without them, he can't do shit to my sister."

"Where the hell is Happy?" Clay asked.

"I don't know, but he knows Richie's here… he doesn't know what's happening though." Juice paused. "And Crys is watching Bella."

"Bella?" Tig looked confused. "Who's Bella?"

"Happy named the baby Isabella and we just call her Bella for short."

"Nice." Tig nodded, with a smile.

A few minutes later, Jax walked up to them, and said "What's going on? I saw Richie laid out on the ground."

"I just lost it." Juice shook his head. "I wasn't gonna let that bastard do that to her."

"What was he gonna do?"

Juice looked at Jax. "He was about to pull the plug on Ari, because he has her 'do not resuscitate' papers."

"No fucking way." Jax's eyes widened. "He was gonna pull the plug on her?"

"Uh-huh." Juice nodded. "And he said… it'll do the whore some good, and _that's_ when I lost it."

"You did good." Clay smacked his shoulder. "We just need to stall Richie, until Happy gets here or we figure out a way to get Ariana away from him."

"We'll have to stand guard in front of Ari's door."

"Good idea, Jax." Clay nodded. "Call everyone… some of us will stay in Ari's room and the rest will stay in Bella's."

...

It's been over a few hours and everyone was posted where they were supposed to be, when Richie finally woke up. He had a pounding headache and almost forgot where he was, but after he remembered, he walked out of the storage closet, and went back over to find the envelope. After a few minutes, he thought of an idea, and left the hospital as quick as he could.

While he was headed south, he pulled out his phone, and called a number. "Yeah, hello?"

"Hello, this is Richie."

"And that means _what_ to me?"

"I heard you were looking around for a Ariana Ortiz." Richie paused, with a slight smile grazing his lips. "Well, what if I said… I can get her transferred to a hospital in Los Angeles."

"I'm listening, old man."

...

Happy and Kozik pulled up to the hospital in the wee hours of the morning, and noticed more bikes then there should have been in the parking lot. They parked next to the rest of them, then went inside. "Are _all_ the Sons here?" Kozik asked.

"Don't know." Happy shrugged, then both of them walked to the NICU. Both of them saw Chibs, Crystal, Vanessa, Half Sack, and Rachel all spread out in the room, asleep. "What the fuck is going on?" he whispered.

"Is that Bella?" Kozik whispered and Happy nodded, then Kozik walked over to the incubator, and looked down at the cutest little baby in the world. Kozik chuckled a little. "Who would have thought… you'd make a cute kid."

"Shut the fuck up." Happy groaned.

"Shh." he put his finger to his lips. "Language, Daddy."

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Kozik."

A few seconds later, Crystal woke up and saw Happy and Kozik in the room, but raised her eyebrow when she seen Kozik. "Um, hey guys."

"Hi." Kozik waved.

Happy walked up to Crystal. "What the hell is going on? I thought Richie was here?"

She took a deep breath. "Come with me, so I can tell you." Happy nodded, then him and Kozik followed Crystal in the waiting room. She sat down and look up at them. "What I'm about to tell you… you need to contain your anger, because we are in a hospital."

"I can't make any promises." Happy shook his head.

"Well, right now… you need to think clearly and not go all ballistic with anything within reach."

Happy groaned loudly. "Just tell me what's going on, Crys."

"Okay… Richie showed up here with some D.N.R papers."

"What's that?" Happy asked.

"It means do not resuscitate… and if Juice wouldn't have stopped him, then he would of pulled the plug on Ari, letting her die." Crystal could see the anger building in Happy's face. He was well over wanting to kill someone, he was beyond that point, he just looked like he wanted to go on a massacre and slaughter anyone. "What I don't get is." she started to think. "How could he even do that, when all Ari has to do is wake up? It's not like the machines are keeping her alive, because she's been breathing on her own. What? Did he think she was dying? Maybe brain dead or something?"

"It don't matter." Happy shook his head. "That motherfucker is dead… I told him once before to stay away, so when I get my hands on him, I'm going to enjoy killing that piece of shit very slowly."

"Yep." Kozik nodded. "I've seen him do it."

"I have a special spot for the smiley face… it's been reserved for him, for a while."

"Well, we don't think he knows about Bella, but we're keeping her safe anyway."

"Thanks, Crys." Happy nodded.

"No problem." she smiled.

"So, who's in the room with Ari?" Kozik asked.

"Um." Crystal started. "Jax, Clay, Opie, Tig, and Juice." she noticed Kozik make a face when she mentioned Tig, she just shook her head.

"Where'd Richie go?"

"Don't know, Hap… last I knew Juice knocked him out cold, he stuffed him in a closet, then when Clay and Tig went to go check, that asshole was gone."

"He'll be back." Happy nodded, then he cracked his knuckles. "And this time, I'll be ready for him… he ain't coming anywhere near my woman or my baby girl."

Crystal gave Happy a serious look. "You _need_ to go into Ari's room and see her." she paused. "She needs every bit of support, especially from you, because I think you are the one to snap her out of this and wake up."

"I've tried going in there… when I was about to, I just took off."

"Happy, I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but you need to grow the fuck up." he glared at her, but she didn't care, he had to hear it. "Ariana needs you right now to be there for her, you don't need to worry about Bella, she'll be okay." Crystal paused. "What? You want her to_ not _wake up or have Richie pull some other trick out of his ass, but maybe this time he'd probably do worse." Crystal got up and walked to the door, then turned around. "Either you go in there and be by her side, helping her wake up or you lose her to Richie, possibly forever." then she walked out of the room.

Kozik looked at Happy with his jaw dropped, then he said "Whoa… she told you, Bro."

Happy glared at him for a few seconds, then looked at the ground. "She's fucking right, I need to go in there… I can't lose _her_ again."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: WOOT! The moment you've all been waiting for! Enjoy this peeps!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 7…

Happy and Kozik stood outside of Ariana's door, for ten minutes, so far. Happy was debating when to go in there, but kept noticing Kozik rolling his eyes and shaking his head. "What?" he finally asked, after five more minutes.

"You gonna go in there or what?"

Happy groaned. "Shut the fuck up, Kozik."

"You know… time is running out." he put up his arms in defeat. "Just saying."

Happy groaned again. "Fuck." he rubbed his head, then nodded. "Come on." he opened the door, and as soon as he did, Juice, Tig, Clay, and Jax was on their feet ready to attack. "Relax… it's only me."

All of them gave him a funny look, then Juice asked. "Happy, what are you doing here?"

"I came in to see Ari." he looked over and saw Kozik and Tig glaring at each other, then he shook his head, and turned his attention back to Juice. "I wanna be alone with her."

"Okay, so what if Richie comes back?"

"Then he's dead." Happy replied simply. "He won't even be able to come near her." he noticed the look Juice was giving him and groaned. "Look, Man… you think I'm gonna let anything happen to _my_ woman? She's _mine_ and Richie or anyone else ever tries to do anything to her, then." Happy shrugged. "They. Are. Dead."

"She hasn't been _yours_ since you broke up with her and left to Tacoma." Juice shook his head. "Do you realize… that if I hadn't done anything, then my sister woulda been dead right now. He had those stupid papers and he was going to pull the plug!" he got into Happy's face. "Where the fuck were you!"

Happy growled as he was glaring at Juice, but over all, Juice was right. He wasn't there to protect his woman, like he should have been, and he felt like the biggest piece of shit in the world. He looked away from Juice, then laid his eyes on Ariana. Happy was bubbling with anger, seeing her laying helpless in the hospital bed. "I wanna be alone with her." he said, again.

Before Juice could open his mouth to argue, Jax hit him in the chest, and said "Let's go check on Bella." Juice glared at Happy for a few more seconds, then walked out.

"I'm staying in here for the rest of the night… or morning." Happy said, not taking his eyes off of Ariana.

"Okay." Clay nodded. "We'll be in the waiting room."

All of them, except Kozik, walked out, then Happy glared at him. "What?" he asked, innocently.

"Go with them."

"Why?"

"Because I said." Happy sat down on the chair, next to the hospital bed. "Either go with them or go outside the room." he shook his head. "I don't give a fuck where you go… just go."

Kozik shook his head. "I'm your best friend and the godfather of your child and you're kicking _me_ out?" he put a hand over his heart. "That fucking hurts, Man."

Happy chuckled, shaking his head. "Shut up and get out."

"Alright, fine… I know where I'm not wanted." he laughed and walking out of the room.

"Asshole." Happy muttered, then turned his attention to Ariana, and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. He just wished he could take all her pain away and switch places, but he'll do the next best thing, kill the person or people responsible for this, plus her father, if he tries _anything_ else.

At first Happy hesitated, when he grabbed Ariana's hand, only because this would be the first time he's touched her in over seven months. But once he held on, he promised himself he'd never let go of her again. He scooted closer to her and cleared his throat.

"You know, I ain't good at this, but first off." he started. "I'm sorry… I know I'm the reason you took off, and I ended it with you, because of that damn crow-eater bitch." he groaned, shaking his head. "And because of me… you're in this hospital bed. I know you probably think I'm an asshole and I deserve it. I wasn't there to protect you or keep you safe, like I had promised you before." he chuckled a little. "Crys told me to grow the fuck up and come in here with you… I was scared, Ari." he paused. "I was scared to see what you looked like, because I was thinking the worst, and I would have gone on a rampage." he reached over and rubbed his thumb on her cheek. "You're still beautiful to me and you should see our daughter… Bella's beautiful too." Happy rested his head next to Ariana's hip. "Baby." he sighed. "You need to wake up. I don't give a fuck, if you end up hating me forever, I just want you to wake up."

As Happy had his head down, he was nervously tapping his foot, then all of a sudden, Ariana slowly moved her head, and tried to flutter her eyes. Once she had them open, she noticed it was a little dark, and heard a beeping noise to her left, and a raspy voice mumbling to her right. She knew that voice, then looked over, and saw a bald head next to her. She smiled, reaching over with her other hand, and ran her fingers over it. Happy's head snapped up, then his eyes widened. "Hap…" she cried. "You found me."

He stood up and hugged her as carefully as he could, without hurting her. "Of course, I found you, Baby." he paused. "And… I'll never lose you again."

"I'm so sorry."

"Shh… Ari, you got nothing to be sorry for, it's not your fault." he backed up to look at her, wiping the tears from her face. "Look, you're safe, and I ain't gonna let anything happen to you." she nodded, then she was about to rub her stomach, but didn't feel a baby bump, and started to panic. "Baby, relax… she's in the NICU and she's doing fine."

"What? What happened?"

"You had to have a C-section and Bella was born six weeks premature."

"Bella?" he nodded. "You named her Bella?"

"Actually, it's Isabella… but I like Bella."

More tears fell down her cheeks. "Happy, you remembered?"

He wiped them away with his thumbs. "Yeah, I did." he paused. "Baby, I fucked up… I'm sorry about what happened between us and I wanna fix this, because I wanna be with you, and go back to where we used to be."

"Whoa." she gave him a funny look. "This is so not like you… you sound like a fucking Hallmark card."

He chuckled. "Well, I've been doing a lot of thinking, and you're my Old Lady… it's gonna stay that way."

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, what if we get into another fight, and you go off and find the first crow-eater or sweet-butt…"

Happy put his finger to Ariana's lips and shook his head. "Don't. You just woke up." she nodded, then kissed his finger. Happy pressed his lips onto her and kissed her. After a minute, he rested his forehead on hers, with both of them catching their breath. "God, I missed you…"

"I want to see Bella." she whispered.

"You will… you need to get checked by a doctor first." he started to let go. "Do you want me to go get the doctor?"

She grabbed his arm and shook her head. "No, not yet… can you please, just stay with me?"

"Yeah." he took off his cut and laid it on the chair, then scooted in the bed next to Ariana, wrapping his arms securely around her. "Baby, I ain't going anywhere."

She nuzzled her head in his chest, inhaling the scent of sweat, cologne, and the smell of leather that lingered from his cut, then smiled. "I know you won't say it back, but I love you, Happy... I always have and I always will." he kissed the side of her head, then in that moment, Ariana felt safe again, and got her man back.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: WOOT! The moment you've all been waiting for! Enjoy this peeps!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 8…

By the time the sun was up, Happy noticed that Ariana was asleep. He tried so many different times to wiggle out of her grasp, but she wasn't letting go. He took out his phone and sent a text to Kozik. _"Get in here, now… but be QUIET."_

A few minutes later, Kozik slowly walked inside. "What?" he whispered, rubbing his eyes.

"Help me get out of this bed."

"What?" Kozik chuckled. "Are you stuck?"

"No, I'm not stuck, she's sleeping, but she won't let me go."

"So, you're stuck." he shrugged, then Happy glared at him. "Does this mean, I can talk shit and there's nothing you can do about it?"

"Yeah, talk some shit and as soon as I can up from here, I'm gonna kick your ass."

"Come, on… do it, tough guy."

"Don't. Tempt. Me."

Kozik laughed. "Damn, Hap… you make me chuckle."

"Shut the fuck up and help me." he said, rubbing his head with his free hand, then Kozik nodded, and carefully pulled Happy out of Ariana's grasp without waking her up. As soon as Happy got to his feet, he shoved Kozik away from him. "Asshole." Kozik just laughed.

About five minutes later, the door swung open, and Juice and Jax walked in. Juice noticed Ariana sleeping on her side, and raised his eyebrow. "How did she get on her side?"

"A little bit after you left this morning, she woke up."

Juice glared at Happy. "And you didn't tell me?"

Happy shrugged. "She didn't want to… all she wanted, was to be with me."

"You should have told me, she's _my_ sister… she ain't nothing to _you_."

"Yes, she is." Happy nodded. "She's _my_ Old Lady."

Juice got into Happy's face. "Over my dead body."

Ariana heard voices and it woke her up. When she opened her eyes to focus, she saw Happy and Juice in the middle of a stare down. She sat up a little bit, then shook her head. "Boys!" she kind of yelled, making them look at her. "Knock it off."

Juice flew over to Ariana's bed side and gave her a hug. "I'm glad you're awake, Sis."

"Me too." she nodded, letting go. "But you need to stop arguing with Happy." he frowned, then she turned her attention to Jax. "Hey, you."

"Hey." he gave her a hug. "I've missed you."

"I know, I've missed you, and everyone else too."

"I'm not gonna stop arguing." Juice shook his head. "He broke your heart, Ari, and both of you got into a fight, which made you leave town, and now bringing you into this fucked up situation?"

"We all make mistakes."

Juice looked at her incredulously. "Are you seriously defending him? After what he did to you?"

"You need to stop… I love him and regardless what you or anyone else says, he's a part of my life, and he's the father of my baby."

Juice glared at Happy, then glared at Ariana for a few seconds. "What the fuck ever… don't come asking me for help or come crying to me, when he ends up fucking you over again." he started walking away. "I'm done." then he walked out of the room, slamming the door, making Ariana flinch.

She shook her head, then raised her eyebrow. "Whoa… when'd you get here, Kozik?"

"Earlier this morning." he smiled, then gave her a hug. "I'm glad you're okay, Girly." he kissed her cheek and heard Happy growl. Kozik laughed as he let go. "What, Killa? I can't say hello?" he sat down on the chair. "Jesus! I haven't seen her in a long time."

Happy just shook his head, then turned his attention to Ariana. "You okay? Did you sleep good?"

"Yes, I did." she nodded. "I'm glad you're here with me."

"I know, Baby." he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"So.." Jax started. "Ari, in that letter you gave Crys, you said that I'd know where you stashed the money?" he shook his head. "I've been thinking about it and I have no clue."

"Okay." she nodded. "Do you remember when we'd go to that abandoned mental hospital in Stockton?"

"Yeah."

"I hid it all over there."

"How much?" asked Kozik.

She took a deep breath and looked between the three guys, who was waiting for an answer. "I took over five-hundred and fifty-five thousand." their jaws dropped to the floor and their eyes widened. "He's a well know drug dealer and he's huge over in LA. That amount is chump change compared to what he really has."

After a few minutes, Jax finally spoke. "What were you planning on doing with that money?"

"Give it to the club and have some of it used to buy things for Bella or whatever we'd need it for." she looked down. "But there's something you should know about that money."

"What?" asked Happy. "What is it?"

"All that money is actually mine and he took if from me, then I stole it back."

"Where'd you get that kind of money?"

"I cashed in all my stocks, bonds, and whatever else from what my grandparents had put away for me… Juice should have some too."

"Wow." Kozik whistled. "You're kinda loaded… how come you're not with me?"

Happy growled, then Ariana smirked. "You couldn't handle this."

"Oh, and he can?" Kozik asked, pointing to Happy.

"Yep." she nodded. "He's man enough _to_ handle me."

Kozik crossed his arms over his chest. "So, what you're saying is… I'm not a man?"

"You big baby." she laughed. "I'm just kidding."

"You should let me have you… one time, so you can see what you're missing out on."

"Shut the fuck up, Kozik." Happy glared with fire in his eyes. "Ari is my Old Lady… go get your own."

"Fine." he pouted. "I will."

Ariana shook her head and looked at Happy. "You have nothing to worry about, Baby… I love you and only you."

Kozik rolled his eyes. "You two sicken me."

"Shut up, Ass." Ariana shook her head. "So how's Bella doing?"

"Good." Happy nodded. "As soon as the doc says that it's okay for you to see her… I'll take you." Stephanie nodded, with a smile. She was so excited to see her little girl, who used to kick her in the rib cage and stomp on her bladder, and she couldn't wait.

* * *

It took Tara and a few other doctors to do some tests and check Ariana to see if she was okay to move out of her bed, but everything was fine, and she'll heal completely, and after everyone visited with her, Happy took her in a wheel chair into the NICU. "You ready?" he asked, as he stopped in front of the door.

"Yeah." she nodded, then Happy opened the door, and wheeled her inside the room to the incubator. Tears started forming in her eyes. "Oh, my God… she's so little."

"But she's getting stronger."

"She's so beautiful, more than I ever imagined."

Happy wrapped his arms around Ariana and rested his chin on her shoulder. "That's because." he backed up a little and looked into her eyes. "_We_ made her." she smiled, then kissed Happy on his lips, and they sat there looking at their daughter that they loved so much, and would stop at nothing to protect her.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 9…

A little while later, Tara barged into the room, both Happy and Ariana quickly turned around, then Ariana raised her eyebrow. "What are you doing in here?"

"I'm glad you're awake, Ariana."

"Um, thanks… now what do you want?"

Tara shut the door and took a deep breath. "We've got a fax, not to long ago, from your fathers lawyer to have you moved to a hospital in Los Angeles, and to get you ready for transport." she paused. "But I don't even think he knows you woke up."

Happy just growled, ready to punch a whole in the wall, then Ariana grabbed his hand, and he quickly calmed down. "So… what do we do, Tara?"

"I'm gonna have to release you, right now, and I'll take care of what you need, as far as medicine goes, at the clubhouse."

Ariana turned to look at her daughter. "What about Bella?"

"She's not strong enough to come out of the incubator, I'm sorry."

"I can't just leave her here, for that asshole to grab her or something."

"Ari." Happy started. "Kozik and I will stay. You go to the clubhouse and fix things up between you and your brother."

"What?" Ariana looked at Happy incredulously. "You expect me to just leave my daughter?"

"I'm not going to let anything happen to her." he paused. "Don't you trust me?"

"Yeah." she nodded. "I just don't trust him."

"Look, Ari… he's not gonna come near her, I'll make sure of that, there's nothing he can do, since I'm Bella's father."

"You're right." Ariana sighed in defeat. "Fine."

"Okay." Tara nodded. "I have the release papers, all you need to do is go, as fast as you can." she paused. "I already told Jax, Crystal, and Vanessa… they're going to take you and they have all your stuff ready."

"Alright." Ariana nodded. "Can you give me a minute, alone with them?"

"Sure." Tara said, walking out.

Happy looked down at Ariana. "I know this isn't what you want, but I'd rather have you safe and out of here, then have your father try and do something else to you." he shook his head. "I'll end up killing him and get thrown in jail, I don't wanna do that, going to jail, leaving both my girls behind."

"Okay." Ariana nodded. "You're right." she placed her hand on top of the incubator. "Be good for Daddy and I'll see you soon." then she looked up at Happy. "Guard our daughter with your life."

"I will." he bent down and gave her a kiss. "Patch things up with your brother."

Ariana groaned. "Fine."

"I'll call you or text you to give you an update on Bella."

"You better, Mister." she pouted, making Happy chuckle.

He ran his fingers through her hair. "So does this mean… you forgive me completely, for what I did." he paused. "Because I really am sorry." Ariana grinned. "What?"

"You're still sounding like a Hallmark card and it's just not Happy-like, it just makes you sound soft, which I know for a fact that you are not."

"Ari." he sighed. "I just wanna make this work, for Bella's sake." he shrugged. "She needs both parents, right?"

"Yeah." she nodded. "But Hap, I knew you never wanted any kids, that's why I was afraid to come back and tell you."

"Well, things change, now that I see her right in front of me." he shook his head. "I don't wanna let either of you down, especially you, again."

Ariana smiled, then pulled on his cut, lowering him to her level for another kiss. "I love you, Hap." he just nodded, then as he stood up straight, Tara walked back in the room, making Ariana groaned. "Yeah, yeah… I'm coming, I'm coming."

"Okay, then let's go." Tara said, pushing her wheelchair.

"Bye, Babe." Happy waved.

"Bye… take care of her."

"I will, Ari." he nodded.

Ariana smiled at him, then Tara wheeled her out of the room, where she saw her friends waiting by the door, then she looked up at Tara. "Thanks, I really appreciate, everything you've done so far."

Tara leaned in and smiled. "Now you sound like a Hallmark card."

Ariana laughed. "Yeah, I do… but thanks anyway."

"No problem and don't worry, I'll make sure Bella's okay." Ariana nodded. " And I'll stop by later to check on you."

"Okay." Ariana smiled, then she turned to look at Jax. "Let's go." he grabbed the wheelchair and all of them started walking. They walked out of the hospital, got into Crystal's car, and Jax drove off.

...

Jax wheeled Ariana to an empty dorm room, then she raised her eyebrow. "Wow, this room is actually clean, I'm shocked."

Jax chuckled. "Yeah, it was for Happy when he'd come here, but he just hasn't since you been gone."

"Oh." Ariana looked down at the ground, then Jax helped her onto the bed. "Can you do a favor for me?"

"Sure, Doll."

"Can you tell Juice I need to talk to him, please."

"I'll try, but you know he's not gonna want to."

"Well." Ariana started to think. "Unless he wants me to hurt myself, getting out of this bed, he better come in and talk to me."

Jax laughed, then gave her a kiss on the cheek. "It's good to have you back."

"Thanks." she nodded, then Jax walked out of the room.

Five minutes later, Juice appeared in the doorway with a frown. "What do you want, Ari?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

She patted the bed next to her. "Come talk to me."

He groaned and sat on the edge. "Okay, what?"

"I'm sorry, for basically choosing Hap over you, but you're my brother and I love you, so we shouldn't be fighting like this, because of my choice in guys or who I love." she sighed. "Do you or can you forgive me?"

Juice slowly nodded. "On one condition."

"What?"

"The next time _he_ fucks up, that's it… I'm kicking his ass."

"Fair enough." she smiled, then reached over, and pulled on Juice's cut for a hug. "I'm sorry." she whispered.

"It's okay, Ari." he said, letting go.

"Awesome." she grinned. "Now… I have to talk to you about something."

"What?"

"Grandma and Grandpa Ortiz, has money for us."

"What do you mean?"

"Apparently, ever since we were born, they've been putting money away for years. Rosco made me cash in all my stocks, bonds, and whatever else was there and took over five-hundred and fifty-five thousand dollars from me."

Juice's eyes widened. "He what!" he yelled. "FIVE HUNDRED AND FIFTY-FIVE THOUSAND!"

"Don't worry, I stole it all back, and it's safely hidden." she looked down. "And that's why he's after me."

Juice lifted up her chin with his fingers. "Look, Ari, he isn't gonna do anything to you, the club and I will make sure of it."

"Okay." she nodded.

Juice stood up. "You get some rest and I'll come check on you later." she nodded, then laid down, and closed her eyes as Juice walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… just my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 10…

Happy was looking down at Bella and smiled, then minutes later, he heard people yelling outside of the door. He glanced over at Kozik. "Watch my daughter."

"I will, Hap." Kozik nodded. "I mean, I am _her _godfather."

Happy stared at him for a second, then walked out of the room and saw Richie arguing with Tara and a few nurses. "She was just fucking here! Don't stand there and tell me she magically woke up, and checked herself out!"

Happy got in front of Tara, getting into Richie's face. "_My_ woman ain't here, so leave."

"Last time I checked, she was _nothing_ to you."

"Neither are _you_." Happy smirked. "So either you leave and quit fucking with the staff or I'll kill you."

"Where's my daughter, you piece of shit!"

Happy shrugged. "Don't know, but even if I knew, there's no way in hell, I'd tell you anything that has to do with Ari."

Richie was nose to nose with Happy. "Tell me, NOW!"

"No." Happy seethed. "Stay the fuck away from her."

"Or what? Tough guy." Richie said, pushing him back a little bit.

Happy chuckled, then punched Richie in the jaw as hard as he could, knocking him out cold. "That's what, Motherfucker."

...

Jax walked into the room and saw Ariana with her eyes closed, he sat down and her eyes shot open. "What the hell, Jax?" she rubbed her eyes.

"Come on, we're going on a field trip."

"What? To where?"

"To get that money."

She looked at him incredulously as she sat up. "I don't know if now would be a good time."

"It's dark, nobody will know or see."

"What time is it?"

"Around nine."

"It's nine o'clock? I slept that long?"

"Yeah." he nodded.

"Did Tara give the okay, that I can move around and shit?"

"Not exactly."

"Jax…" Ariana whined.

"Nothing's gonna happen, you'll be fine."

"I better be." then Jax carefully took Ariana out of the bed, put her in the wheel chair, then him, Chibs, Juice, and Half Sack put the wheelchair in the van and they took off to Stockton.

...

Jax pulled up to the abandoned hospital and turned shut off the engine, then turned around to face Ariana. "Where exactly is it?"

"On the second floor… in one of the broom closets."

"You're gonna have to come with us."

"Jax, I told you where it's at, and I'm not really supposed to be moving around."

"Fine." he nodded, then looked at Half Sack. "Stay with her."

"You got it." Half Sack said, giving him the thumbs up.

"Ari." Jax started, grabbing a flashlight. "Which broom closet?"

"It's the fourth door on the left, hiding behind boxes, and cleaning supplies."

"Okay, Love." Chibs smiled. "We'll be back."

"Take my phone." Juice said, putting it in her hands. "Just in case." she nodded, then they walked into the building.

Fifteen minutes later, Jax found the broom closet that Ariana was talking about, and sure enough, behind all the crap, was two duffle bags of money. "We got it, now let's go." then they walked back outside. Jax's eyes widened. "WHERE'S THE FUCKING VAN!"

Chibs went up to Half Sack, who was a few feet away, coughing. "Sack!"

"I'm so sorry." he rubbed his head. "Someone came up behind me and clocked me over the head, I blacked out."

"Guys!" Juice yelled, then both Chibs and Jax saw him pick something off the ground. "It smells like chloroform." he looked up at them. "Someone took my fucking sister."

"And we're stuck here." Jax took out his phone and called a number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Opie… can you bring the tow truck? We need a ride."

"Where are you?"

"In Stockton, at that old abandoned mental hospital."

"What the hell are you doing over there?"

"Tell Ope to bring my laptop… Ari has my phone and I can find her through the GPS."

"It's a long story and I'll tell you when you get here, but Juice said to grab his laptop, before you leave."

"Alright, I'll be right there." then Opie hung up and Jax groaned. "Hap is gonna fucking flip." then Jax dialed another number.

"Hello?"

"Crys, I need a favor."

"Sure, what is it?"

"I need you and the girls to stay with the baby, we all have something to take care of."

"What is it?"

"I'll tell you in a little bit… all of you, meet me at St. Thomas in an hour."

"Okay, Jax, I'll see you then."

"Thank you." he told her and hung up his phone. "Okay, Bella will be taken care of, now all I gotta do is tell Hap."

...

Jax, Chibs, Opie, Juice, and Half Sack walked into Bella's room and saw Kozik in there. "Where's Hap?" Jax asked.

"Giving a statement to Unser… Richie was looking for Ari, but he found out that she was gone, and Hap punched him in the face, knocking him out." Kozik shrugged. "He's in jail though."

"Good." Jax nodded, then walked out to look for Happy.

As Jax walked up, Happy noticed the look on his face, and said "What's up with you?"

"We gotta talk… you too, Unser." then they walked into the waiting room, where Juice, Chibs, Opie, and Half Sack walked in behind them. "Hap." Jax started. "I don't know how to tell you this, but…"

"Tell me what?" Jax stayed silent for a few seconds. "Just fucking tell me."

Jax took a deep breath. "Ari's is gone."

"WHAT! What do you mean she's gone!"

"We went out to get that money at the abandoned hospital, that Ari stashed away, and when we came back, Sack was knocked out, and the van was gone… with her in it."

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!"

Jax shook his head. "No… but Juice gave her his phone and he can use the GPS to find her."

Happy darted his eyes to Juice. "And did you?"

"Yeah, she's." he opened his laptop and took a quick look. "Outside of Charming and headed south."

"What about my daughter?"

"Crys and the girls are should be here soon to watch her, so let them know what's going on when they get here." Jax said, taking out his phone. "Now, I gotta call Clay and tell them to get to the clubhouse."

Happy nodded. "I'll meet you there." then he walked out of the waiting room.

"He took that rather well." Unser chuckled and looked at Jax. "I know you guys will do what you do, but I'll keep my ears and eyes open for Ari."

"Thanks." Jax nodded, then the guys left the hospital in the tow truck.

Happy walked into Bella's room and saw Kozik and the girls talking. "Where's Jax?" Crystal asked. "He asked us to meet him here."

"Something happened and I need you all to watch Bella and make sure nothing happens to her."

"Of course, Hap." Rachel nodded.

"What happened?" Vanessa asked.

"Apparently… the guys took Ari to that abandoned building to get that money. When they came back, Half Sack was knocked out, and Ari, along with the van… was gone."

"Ari's gone?" Kozik's eyes widened.

"Oh, my God." Crystal slightly shook her head.

"Juice knows where she's at, since he can find her with his phone, through the GPS."

"Oh, that's good." Rachel nodded.

"Come on, Kozik… I need you, Brother."

He nodded. "Alright, let's go." he started walking towards the door.

"Thank you, for watching my little girl." Happy said, looking between the girls. "I'll text or something or someone will to keep you updated."

"Oh, it's no problem." Crystal smiled. "We just hope you find Ari and she's okay." Happy nodded, then him and Kozik walked out.

"Let's go find my woman." Happy said, to Kozik as they walked out of the hospital. "And kill all of them motherfuckers."

"Abso-fucking-lutely." Kozik nodded, then both of them got on their bikes, and rode off.


End file.
